Man of Mystery
by PikaGirl1314
Summary: Twilight begins to fall for the new mysterious and closed off man in town. Will she be able to handle the truth as she starts digging deeper into his past? Will her friends be able to help her through all her struggles? And will this man of mystery disappear as quickly as he appeared? Rated M for future explicit scenes and language. TwilightXOC. Ponies humanized.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone. This is my first ever fanfic so I apologize ahead of time for any boredom or errors you may incur. Please if you have any advice I'm always open to it, so leave a comment ^.^ I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter.**

Why couldn't she think? It was always so damn hard to think when she was around him, Twilight thought as she stared at the open book in front of her. It had only been a week since he showed up, him and his blue hair and piercing gray eyes, and she already couldn't focus on anything. Twilight huffed and slammed the book closed, knowing full well she wasn't going to be able to read anything, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Do you always treat your books like that or did one of your favorite characters just die?" Twilight jumped and turned to see him. His gray eyes fixed on hers intently, a smile creeping onto his lips. Twilight could feel her cheeks flush as she sputtered,

"Of course not!..just...you know...why would you?...uh...hi." The corner of his mouth turned up slightly and he lowered himself onto the seat next to her, and glanced at the book in front of her.

"The Chemistry of Organisms in a Radioactive Environment," he read, his face twisted in an amused fashion. "Well, I guess a favorite character dying is out of the question." Twilight played with the hem of her skirt and looked at him tentatively.

"I just found the title interesting..." She said. He cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Is chemistry something you're interested in?" He whispered, moving closer almost unnoticeably. Twilight could feel herself blush and looked down.

 _"YO I'LL TELL YA WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY, REALLY WANT_!"

Twilight almost flew out of her seat as she spastically rummaged through her bag, mortified. She finally pulled out her phone and silenced it. She exhaled deeply with relief as she stared down at her phone. She glanced up to see his reaction but his face was blank as he got up and brushed off his shirt. When he met her eyes, they seemed to twinkle with amusement. He bowed his head slightly "I've got to get going now, and you should probably answer that text. Until we meet again, Twilight." And with that he was gone.

Twilight caught her breath and glared down at the phone. Who would be texting her at such a time? She checked the message.

'Twilight, need you at SugarCube Corner stat' -Pinkie

Twilight rolled her eyes. Of course it was Pinkie. She picked up her bag not bothering to text back, and headed out the door towards SugarCube Corner. When she arrived she found all five of her friends sitting around a small table. She tried not to look too annoyed when she finally made eye contact with Pinkie.

"Twilight! Thank goodness you're here!" Pinkie quickly grabbed Twilights hand and pulled her to the table where the girls seemed to be looming over a lump of something. Before Twilight could crane her neck to see what it was Pinkie was in her face. "Twilight, what you are about to see is top secret. You have to Pinkie Promise not to tell anyone." Twilight became intrigued and promised, thinking that whatever this was, surely did have some importance. As Pinkie moved away Twilight's face turned from wonder to annoyance.

"Pinkie!" Twilight's hands moved to her hips as she yelled. "You called me over here, from my studies, my very important studies, t-to show me this?!" Twilight rubbed her temples and shook her head. "I had far better things to do than look at a puddle of pudding shaped like Spike!" The girls burst into laughter around her.

"Aw, come on sugarcube, you know Pinkie meant well," Applejack chuckled.

"Yeah, Plus the look on your egghead face was priceless!" Rainbow Dash said wiping a tears from her eyes. Twilight narrowed her eyes and turned to Fluttershy and Rarity,

"And you two, you think this is funny too?" Fluttershy hid behind her pink flowing hair snickering softly as Rarity raised a hand to her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

"Well, darling you must admit, your reaction was quite worth it"

Twilight rolled her eyes and looked from friend to friend as a smile cracked onto her lips. She began to laugh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh girls, I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed...that actually is pretty funny" she glanced back down at the pudding and laughed. When she looked up her friends were looking at her with a little concern.

"Why ever are you stressed, darling? Finals are over, and we all know you aced them," Rarity asked sweetly. Twilight bit her lip and wondered if she should tell them. After she thought it over she decided she should.

"Well girls...there's this guy." At this remark everyone crowded around her.

"A guy?" "What guy?" "What's his name?" "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" All of her friends bombarded her for answers. Twilight found her way to a chair and sat down. Her friends did the same, staring at her expectantly" Twilight took a deep breath and bit her lip slightly.

"His name is Gray Starlight.

 **Well that's the end of Chapter one. I know it was short but I wanted to end on a solid note. I hope you enjoyed it and comment with any suggestions or advice please!**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter aka the deeper intro to Gray Starlight from Twilight's perspective. (The line of * signifies the beginning and end of a flash back...just a heads up XD)**

Rarity raised an eyebrow, "Oh darling, do tell" Twilight felt herself flush as her mind wandered to him and the first time she locked eyes on him...

She was at a book reading. The reading was that of a book by one of Twilight's favorite authors, J. R. R Trotting. When the reading was over, Twilight decided to walk around the book store, which displayed Trotting memorabilia. She stopped at a preserved hand drawn map of Middle Earth and marveled at it. "Isn't it extraordinary that one individual could create a whole other universe in which the impossible was possible?" Said a deep, silky voice. Twilight's neck became covered in goosebumps as she twirled around, coming face to face with the broad chest of a stranger. She looked up to meet his eyes and her breath hitched in her throat. She was greeted by the most beautiful pair of gray eyes she'd ever seen. They were stormy and deep and explosive, and she could barely find her voice to answer him with.

"Y-yes, it is pretty amazing" she breathed. His eyes seemed to be studying her carefully when he finally cracked a small smile and extended a hand as he spoke.

"Gray Starlight" Twilight looked down at his hand and grasped it tentatively.

"Twilight Sparkle." He cocked his head to the side as his his hand slowly let go of hers.

"So tell me Ms. Sparkle-"

"Twilight, is fine."

"...Twilight...are you a big fan of Trotting's?"

At this, Twilight's eyes lit up and she flew into a long winded conversation about literature and language and the beauty of words. To Twilight's great amazement, Gray kept up, and he even challenged her with thoughtful questions. Before she knew it, it was dark outside and everyone had left the book store but them.

Twilight ran a finger through her hair and let out a breathy sigh. "I'm afraid I've talked your ear off for most of the day, it looks rather late." Gray checked his watched and whistled lowly.

"10:30p.m. already...who would have thought." He looked up at Twilight, his gray eyes beaming brightly down at her. "I suppose we both should be heading our separate ways right about now." Twilight stared and him, trying to read his expression, but couldn't. He stuck his hand out towards her and she grasped it without hesitation as he gave her a formal goodbye. "I think I should bid you adieu." Twilight nodded and let him walk her outside the shop. He turned and started to walk away when she yelled out to him.

"W-what if I want to see you again?" He turned around and a smile spread across his face. Twilight lost her breath for a moment. His smile was the most brilliant thing she had ever seen. It was raw and genuine...and it sure gave Pinkie Pie's a run for the money. As he smiled at her he called back to her calmly, "I'll be around." He bowed his head slightly "Until we meet again, Ms. Sparkle"

"And after that, I've just seen him in random places all week. The park, the school...the library." Twilight blushed as she remembered her most recent encounter. Her face soon turned into that of faint frustration. "And almost every time...I swear that he's all but made sure to make his presence known. Like he wants me to know that he's there. I've asked around about him and most seem to think he arrived in town this week, though many don't know for sure." She ran her hands through her hair, "and whenever I see him I can barely utter a word, let alone ask him how long he's staying or anything about him." Twilight looked at all the girls and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "I guess that was the beginning and the end to that."

Rarity sat up and shook her head, "Oh pish, posh darling. You said you've bumped into him a lot this week which means it's bound to happen again and again! If you said he makes his presence known that's a good sign that he wants to get to know you. You just have to start talking and get him interested is all!" Applejack smiled and shook her head in agreement.

"She's right, sugarcube. Besides, I'd hate to see you give up on this so easily. It seems like you really have a thing for the fella." Twilight smiled,

"I think I do." She looked off through the nearest window, "I don't know, there's just something so different about him."

"I think you should go for it, Twilight. Who knows where it could take you," Fluttershy uttered softly. The others shook their heads and uttered words of encouragement. As Twilight got up from her chair she nodded once resolutely.

"Then that's what I'll do girls. I'll go for it." The rest of that night went as most nights do. The girls talked and laughed and snacked all the while losing track of time.

"I hate to break up an awesome night but I have flight practice early tomorrow and I need to catch some

Z's" Rainbow Dash said with a yawn as she got up. Fluttershy got up as well and pushed back her hair.

"Oh yes, Angel will be excepting me home by now so I can put him to sleep." The rest of the girls got up and headed towards the door and said there goodbyes.

"Good luck with everything sugarcube," Applejack said with a wave.

"Just remember darling, we're here for you no matter what," Rarity said sweetly.

"Yeah, we Pinkie promise." Pinkie said holding her hand up to her heart and smiling. Twilight smiled as she started making her way back home. When she opened the door she noticed all the lights were out. She figured Spike must be asleep in his room so she crept up the stairs silently to hers. As she got into bed her mind once again drifted towards Gray Starlight. A smile spread across her face as she slowly drifted off to dream of her gray eyed wonder.

 _Twilight was in a bed, silky covers slid across her skin as she turned to her side. She stretched herself, yawning slightly and then he came in. She sat upright and stared at him and he smirked at her. "Awake already, Ms. Sparkle?" He walked over to her and kissed her lips gently. Twilight felt the color rushing to her face._

 _"Wh-what are you doing?" A chuckle escaped his lips and he crawled over her with cat-like movements and kissed her jaw._

 _"This?" He kissed her again, more insistently this time. "I'm just doing what you like, Ms. Sparkle." He started to trail kisses down her neck and throat and Twilight could feel her mind going into a haze. This wasn't right, still she let her fingers find his hair and grasp it gently. "See. You like this," he said in a satisfied tone. Soon bliss turned to panic as Twilight felt his hands wander to her bottoms, and she tried wriggling free._

 _"Gray, no. I can't. Stop," but he showed no signs of stopping. Twilight thrashed and tried to push him away. "Stop it Gray!" As she screamed she looked down, and to her horror was no longer being touched by Gray, but was being held down by faceless demon._

Twilight sat up in bed, gripping her sheets to her chest tightly. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "What the hell was that?" She whispered breathlessly. How could something so amazing have turned into a nightmare in an instant? She laid herself back down and focused on the ceiling above her. Maybe this was just her anxiety about talking to Gray poking through. Whatever it was, Twilight was sure that the real Gray Starlight would be anything but a nightmare. After all, how could anything so beautiful be dangerous?

 **Alrighty guys, that was chapter 2! Again, please do comment and all that good stuff ^.^ Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Hello Again

 **Here's chapter 3, tell me what ya think!**

 **P.s. Sorry it took so long to get out, getting college stuff set up is kind of ruling over my life right** **now XD**

When Twilight finally rolled out of bed the sun was already high in the sky. She made her way downstairs and saw Spike sitting at the table eating some cereal. He looked up at her and smiled slightly, "morning, Twilight? How'd ya sleep?" Twilight smiled back and sat down.

"I slept well, thanks." Spike raised his eyebrow at her slightly.

"Really? I thought I heard you talking? Not to mention all the tossing and turning you did." Twilight rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I had a weird dream, is all."

"What was it about?" Twilight blushed, knowing that telling Spike the contents of her dream was out of the question, so she just played it off.

"I can't really remember. Probably just another villain dream gone wrong." Spike nodded, taking the lie as truth and returned to munching on his cereal. When Twilight finished up her own breakfast and straightened out her books for the afternoon she decided that she'd go out looking for Gray. She was bound to bump into him sometime anyway. As she made her way to town she stopped in all the local shops. The bookstore, the cafe, the library, but Gray was no where to be found. This was more than odd. Twilight began to find herself worrying about his whereabouts. What if he had left? It was a completely logical thought. He had no tie to anyone in town, maybe he just left. Twilight bit her lip in frustration as she started making her way back to her house. "Of course he wasn't into you, Twilight. What were you thinking?" She mumbled to herself. She arrived at her door and turned the knob, the melancholy on her face soon turning to surprise.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Sparkle." There he was. In her home. Touching her books. Sitting in her chair. She could barely contain her excitement when she spoke.

"Gray! Uh-I mean, hello, Mr. Starlight." His mouth turned up along the corners in amusement as he stood up and walked over to her. "To uh-what do I owe this pleasure?" She murmured as her heart rate quickened.

"I was in the bookstore early this morning and found a rather interesting book. It made me think of you so I figured I'd buy it for you." He reached down into the bag on the floor near him and handed her the book. Twilight turned beat red when she read the title.

"The Chemistry of Organisms in a Radioactive Environment." Twilight looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but pure delight, no doubt it was because of her reaction. "This is-this is lovely, thank you..." He bent down, the heat that radiated from his face caressed Twilight, and as he whispered she shivered.

"It's my pleasure, Ms Sparkle." Twilight regained her composure and looked up at him while taking a step back and brushing the hair from her face. "I said Twilight was fine." He smirked and nodded his head.

"As you wish, Ms. Spar-" Twilight glared at him and he bit his tongue. "I mean, Twilight." She smiled slightly and some of the tension inside her dissipated. As he started heading towards the door she panicked. She didn't want him to leave yet!

"Wait!" He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. Twilight bit her lip trying to find a way to make him stay when she blurted out, "have dinner with me!" Gray's eyes crinkled at the edges as his mouth formed a smile.

"As you wish, Twilight." When he said her name it sent sparks through her body. His tongue caressed her name in a velvet voice and Twilight was enthralled. He held the door open for her, keeping his eyes trained on hers. "So where would you like to dine tonight?"

As the two walked to the nearest cafe they noticed it was thundering and the winds were picking up ferociously. As they neared the door of the cafe they were stopped by the owner. "We're closing up for the night! The storm is coming on fast! You two should go home!" Twilight looked up at Gray with apologetic eyes.

"We can try another place!" As she said this, it started pouring down rain. Gray look frustrated and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I need to get you home! It's not safe here!" Lightning lit up the sky and crashing thunder followed. Twilight shook and pressed herself against Gray before she even knew what she was doing. As she felt his firm chest against her she felt safe. He began to guide her home through the storm. When they finally reached Twilight's door they were drenched and starving. Twilight brought towels down for both her and Gray.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you out in that weather just for dinner." Gray's lips pressed into hard line.

"Twilight, you didn't drag me anywhere, and anyway, spending time with you, in any manner, is time well spent." Twilight looked up into Gray's eyes and saw them soften against her gaze. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When his eyes opened back up they were gleaming and he clapped his hands together and headed towards her kitchen. "Now...to make us some dinner." Twilight cocked her head to the side and followed him.

"You're going to...cook?" She asked in disbelief. Gray let out an amused huff.

"Twilight, your surprise isn't taken lightly. I may not be the best at it, but yes, I'm going to cook." Twilight became nervous as Gray made his way back to her kitchen. She hadn't cleaned up from the night before, and she was sure and heck her kitchen had nothing but the bare essentials. Twilight watched carefully as he assessed her fridge and cubbords and to her relief, no sign of dismay or horror was shown on his face. He soon turned towards her and smiled in amusement. "Do you always keep your kitchen this bare, Twilight?" Twilight turned a rosy pink and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No. I've been meaning to make a grocerry run but.."Gray's smiled widened as he watch her fumble over her words.

"I'm kidding Twilight, what you have is enough for what I'm making." Twilight mentally sighed in relief.

"What are you going to make?" She inquired as she watched him pull out some pots and pans and chopping boards. He reached for her set of knives and Twilight watched as he examend each one carefully. Gray walked over to the fridge and started pulling things out.

"Fettucine alfredo, a lovely tomato and basil bruschetta, and for dessert I was thinking some simple sugar cookies." He looked down at her, his gray eyes bright and set all the ingredients on the counter. Twilight gaped at him for a second.

"You're going to make all that from what I have in my fridge?"

"And cubbords, yes. I really don't need all that much. These are all simple recipes, you probably can find them on Google." He chuckled softly to himself and grabbed the box of fettucine and handed it to her. "Now, if you don't mind, grab that big pot and fill it up about three quarters of the way with water. Bring it to a boil then toss the noodles in." Twilight felt flustered but did as she was told. When she finished with that she leaned on the counter across from Gray and watched as he began to chop the tomatoes. He seemed so concenrated and precise, like one of those fancy chefs on t.v. In fact, it was quite startling how well he handled the knives. Soon he turned his head up and looked at her. "The noodles should only cook for about 10 more minutes. Why don't you help me with the bruschetta?"

"Are you sure? Noodles I can handle but bru-bruschat-"

"Bruschetta."

"Yeah that...I don't want to ruin it." Gray gave her a skeptical look.

"Twilight, there is little you could do to ruin the bruschetta. Besides, I'm going to be right here helping you." Twilight sighed and moved to the oter side of the counter where the ingredients were and looked up at Gray slightly more determined.

"Alright Starlight, what do I do with all this?" Gray smiled and moved behind her, Twilight turned to face him, startled. "What are you-?" Gray turned her around and grasped her shoulders gently.

"Just relax, I'm just going to help you through this, like I said." Twilight shuddered slightly as his hands slid down to her hands. "Now I'm going to teach you how to cut the basil." He led one of Twilights hands to the basil and the other to a knife. "It's best to use the smaller knife for the basil. It has a more precise cut, and trust me the last thing you want is a mess to clean up afterwards." Twilght cocked her head to one side and wondered what was so bad about making a mess with vegetables but shrugged it off. Once the basil was chopped, he guided twilight into mixing it with the tomatoes he chopped earlier. "Now, this is the really important part, the oil. Put too much and everything will be soggy, including the bread which let me tell you is not pleasant. If you don't put enough though, everything is dry and stale tasting." Twilight nodded and let Gray lead her to the olive oil. The oil dripped down onto the tomatoes and basil slowly as Gray used Twilights other hand to stir lightly. With a flick of the wrists Gray stopped the oil and released Twilight from his grasps. "There we go." He turned Twilight towards him and looked into her eyes. "Perfect." Gray moved closer and ran a finger across Twilight's face, his eyes looking at her intently. She bit her lip and backed away slightly.

"How much longer until the rest is ready?" Gray sighed lightly.

"Not much longer. You can have a seat at the dinner table, I'll finish up the rest."

"Oh no, I can help more I-"

"Just go, Twilight." Twilight moved taken aback.

"Oh..Okay" She made her way to her table and sat down. Was it because she moved away from him when he tried getting close? Had she said something wrong? She didn't know, but she hoped he wasn't going to stay frigid throughout dinner. Just as she was about to get up and check on Gray the lights flickered. Twilight had been so distracted she had forgotten about the vicious storm going on outside. "Gray?" She called out, but got no answer. "Gray, I think it'll be a good idea to find a-!" Everything went dark. "Flashlight," she muttered. Twilight felt around in the dark trying to make her way to the kitchen. "Gray," she whispered, "where are you?" She stumbled around, finally finding the kitchen island when she thought she heard something moving. "Gray, this isn't funny, where are you?" This time there was a bump and it sounded close. Maybe it wasn't Gray...maybe someone else was in the house. Maybe that's why Gray hadn't answered! He'd been attacked by an intruder! The footsteps sounded like they were getting closer, Twilight began breathing hard. She started to panic and started to run in any direction she could. She ran with her arms out but felt herself begin to stumble. What had she hit? As soon as she hit the ground, she knew. Books. The footsteps came faster and with more intent. Twilight closed her eyes, she always knew books would be the death of her. Just as she was giving into the fact that this would be the end, the flashlight hit her eyes.

'Twilight! Are you okay?" Gray was down and beside her checking her for wounds in an instant. Twilight sat up and shook her head.

"Gray! What the hell!" He looked at her, puzzled. "Why didn't you answer me?!" Gray opened his mouthto speak but Twilight didn't let him. "I thought you'd been attacked! I thought I someone was in the house and going to kill me!" Gray sat back on his hands and ran his hand through his hair, a smile spreading across his face.

"Twilight Sparkle...what am I going to do with you?" Twilight stared at him. Her eyebrows that had been knit together in outrage began to relax. "The reason I didn't answer you is because i was looking for the flashlight...and trying to make sure I didn't burn your house down." Twilight shook her head and cracked a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted." She grabbed the flashlight and began to stand up. Gray stood up and looked at her, the corner of his lips turned upwards.

"I think overreacted is an understatment, Ms. Sparkle." He flicked her nose gently and took her hand. "I think dinner by candle light, is the best option for tonight. Do you have candles in stock?" Twilight nodded and led him towards the drawer near one of her bookshelves. She grabbed a box of candles and lit them. She carefully placed them on the table and looked back at Gray.

"Now all we need is the food."

"I'm pretty sure I can help with that," he chuckled. Soon enough they had the table set for two. The aroma of dinner wafted through the air like a dream.

"It smells amazing, Gray." He smiled as he stared at Twilight from across the table. Twilight's breath hitched. His smile was even more breathtaking by candle light.

"It makes me happy that the smell pleases you. Now let's see if the taste does." Gray picked up some bruschetta and nodded his head slightly. "Bon appettite."

Dinner went on smoothly from there. Twilight told Gray of her family and her friends, how she had come to move there and her life before she did. The night seemed to be perfect. Gray seemed to be perfect, and by the end of the meal Twilight knew that there was no way she was going to let him slip through her fingers. Twilight sighed as they cleared the last of the food from their plates. "That was probably one of the best meals I've eaten, thank you for cooking." Gray waved his hand dissmissively.

"As I said Twilight, it's my pleasure. Shall I clear the plates?" He started to get up but Twilight stopped him.

"No, no. I'll get them." She quickly took the dishes back to the kitchen. When she sat back down Gray checked his watch.

"It's almost midnight." Twilight's eyes widened, she had no idea it had gotten so late. "I should be making my way home." Twilight's shoulders slumped slightly but she didn't know why. What, did she expect him to stay or something? She wiped the thought from her mind and stood up, grabbing a candle.

"I'll take you to the door." Gray got up and followed her to the door. He turned to say goodbye as he opened the door, but was interrupted by a loud blundering of thunder. They both looked outside and gaped at the outdoors. Trees were blown over, street lamps were blown out. The wind was howling and the thunder was rolling. It was almost completely pitch black, it was unsightly.

"Twilight...I'd hate to impose on you but..." he ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled soflty. "I'm actually afraid to walk home." Twilight smiled slightly.

"It does look rather dangerous. Would you like me to walk you home?" Gray looked at her rather sheepishly.

"Actually, I was rather hoping that I could stay here. If it's not too much trouble. I won't be a bother, I promise,I don't even snore." Twilight smiled at his last comment and closed the door.

"You can stay, it's no bother." Gray nodded.

"It's decided then. Where's your spare bedroom?" Twilight bit her lip and looked down.

"I'm afraid the only spare bed I have is used by my assisant Spike." Gray raised his eyebrow.

"You have an assisstant?"

"I do a lot of work for the Princess, so an assisstant is rather necessary. Besides i've known him since I was small."

"Oh I see." Twilight looked at him still biting her lip.

"I'm afraid the only other option I have is sharing mine." Gray's eyebrow shot up as he stared at her intently. "It's very big, so you know...no awkwardness, heh." Gray smirked.

"Well lead the way, Ms. Sparkle." Twilight led him up the stairs after blowing out the candles downstairs. She shined the light on the bed.

"See? Nice and big." Gray laughed softly.

"Wonderful." He started to slip off his shoes and before Twilight knew it he was bare chested and in his underwear. He looked over and saw him staring. "Oh i'm sorry, is this too much?" Twilight turned red and looked away.

"No, of course not, you sleep how you like." He grinned and slipped under the covers as Twilight slipped out of her overclothes, leaving on her tank top and panties. She slipped into bed quickly and turned out the flashlight. Everything was dark but she could hear him breathing. What's worse is that she could smell him, and he smelled heavenly. Twilight wanted nothing more than to slide over to him and melt into him. With great dissapointment all she managed was, "goodnight, Gray." Before she drifted off she heard his reply, "sweet dreams, Ms. Sparkle."

That is exactly the opposite of what she had. Twilight spun into a horrificically long dream with sequences of rejection, loneliness, and sorrow. When she finally woke up she noticed the bed was empty. She quickly dressed herself and flew down the stairs to find Gray putting on his shoes for his departure. He caught her eye and looked at her smiling that crooked smile. "I hope I didn't wake you, I just wanted to leave without disturbing you. Twilight nodded and sighed. His lips pursed seeing her expression and he made his way towards her. "Thank you for letting me stay, it was very kind." Twilight nodded not making eye contact.

"It was the least I could do." Gray stared at her and without a second thought leaned down and kissed her cheek gently as he whispered in her ear.

"You talk in your sleep." Twilight froze, and before she could even think of something to say or do he was out the door. _I talk in my sleep?! What did I say?!_ Twilight grew pale as she thought of all the possibilities. Just as she was about to hyperventailate she heard a buzzing noise. She looked around and spotted her phone on her desk. She checked the message.

 _Hello again_

 _\- G_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Simple as that

 **For anyone who read this chapter when I first exported it, I'm sorry. I didn't realize typing something on Google Docs would mess up the formatting when I copied and pasted so bad. Thanks for your patience. Hopefully this time all will be well. Thanks for sticking around, I appreciate it 3**

Twilight smiled and answered him back faster than she thought possible.

 _How did you get my number? And hello..._

 _-T_

She waited for the reply and got one almost instantly.

 _It was easy. I checked your phone. I was thinking lunch tomorrow at the cafe. Sound good to you?_

 _-G_

Twilight couldn't believe what she read. He checked my phone?! That's like some invasion of privacy! She replied, fingers fueling her fingers.

 _You can't just go through people's personal belongings, Mr. Starlight. And maybe I would be happier to eat lunch by myself tomorrow, you know, so I don't have to worry about my phone being searched through!_

 _-T_

Twilight smiled at the phone triumphantly. She told him, and she told him good. Her phone buzzed again in her hand. She looked down at it smugly expecting to see an apology, but what she read was far from it.

 _Ms. Sparkle, I partake in activities of my choice, when I choose, and with whatever and whomever I choose. And I will continue to do so without hesitation or regret. I expect you at the cafe tomorrow at 2. Don't be late. Good day, Ms. Sparkle._

 _-G_

Twilight thought about responding. He couldn't just boss her around like that! He was in the wrong anyhow! "Ugggh!" Twilight grumbled. She couldn't believe him. How could someone who was so kind the other night be so...so not the next morning? What was worse is that Twilight was actually considering going to lunch with him! She grabbed her shoes and put them on then proceeded to march out her door. "Who does he think he is? No," she grumbled. "I'm not going to let him reign over me like that. I don't care how much I like him." As she furiously walked down the street she made a mental note to never let him back into her house. Ever.

"Oof! Twilight?" Rarity rubbed her head slightly and stared at Twilight, who had collided with her on the street. "Didn't you see me?" Rarity paused and took a good look at Twilight's face. "Good gracious darling, it looks like you're out for blood. Whatever is the matter?" Twilight's eyes met Rarity's and simmered down a little. Twilight sighed and shook her head.

"Do you have time?

"But of course, darling. Come, tell me everything." They started making their way back to Rarity's boutique all the while Twilight went on about her day, and night, with Gray Starlight. By the time they settled down at Rarity's kitchen table, Twilight was exasperated. "Well it sounds to me darling, that you're quite taken with him."

"I am-was," Twilight stammered. "But I just don't know how to feel now what with the whole phone thing."

"Maybe he's just one of those assertive types. Some men just aren't any good with any form of criticism." Twilight nodded but her face still carried traces of frustration.

"So what are you saying? I should just go to lunch with him tomorrow?" Twilight looked at Rarity as she contemplated her answer.

"You should go, don't write him off just yet. I know what he did bothered you darling, but it never hurts to give a second chance. Besides, if he keeps up the Neanderthal-like attitude you can always just stop seeing him. Simple as that." Twilight nodded in agreement but she had a feeling that this "simple" task Rarity described, wouldn't be so simple. Still, she allowed herself to push it from her mind. She would worry about it when tomorrow comes. For the rest of the afternoon she relaxed with Rarity, which happened to be even more relaxing than she thought it would be. When the time came for her to leave, Twilight had unwound herself completely.

"Thank you again, Rarity. I probably would have had a conniption fit if you hadn't come along."

"Anytime, darling." With that Twilight was walking home in the brisk night air. She loved the way it felt against her skin. Even though it gave her goosebumps, it felt good. She breathed in the night air and it immediately chilled her lungs. Maybe things tomorrow won't be so bad, she thought. As she walked up to her door she noticed something was wedged in between the door and the doorframe. She started picking at it until it came loose. It was a small origami rose with symbols on it. Twilight held it in her hand and smiled. Maybe Gray is already out of that foul mood of his. She opened up the door quietly and stepped in. She slipped off her shoes and was about to head upstairs when she heard a voice. Spike came bounding into the room after her.

"Twilight! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." Twilight looked down at him and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Spike, I've just been spending some time with Rarity today." Spike's eyes lit up.

"How's she doing? Did she ask about me?" Twilight smiled again.

"She's doing good, and she did, I told her you've been doing good. I've also told her you've become a more frequent partier." Spike turned red and shook his head.

"Not that frequent. though I will admit that yesterday after I came home, I was passed out cold until noon today." Twilight internally sighed with relief, Spike probably hadn't even known that Gray was in the house at all. That was good. Spike yawned sleepily and stretched his arms. "Well I'm going to hit the hay...again." Twilight laughed.

"Alright, Spike. Sleep well." Twilight headed up to her bed and slipped into it getting comfortable. She finally felt her mind drifting off to sleep and she welcomed it warmly.

 _He stood before her rigidly. He smelled of musk and looked worn. Twilight couldn't quite place what she was feeling as he walked towards her. She shuddered as her reached for her, his touch was as cold as ice. His eyes were so blank she thought she could see right through them, and then he spoke. "You're even more beautiful than the others." His breath hitched as his fingers traced her face. Twilight didn't know what to do or say, his touch was mesmerizing, but something was off. She took a step back and his eyes shifted. "Why won't you let me touch you?" His voice was dark, and he seemed to grow above her. He started to take steps towards her, so Twilight backed up more. His eyes seemed to be fueled by dark burning coals. "Are you scared? Is that it?" Twilight shook her head and tried to backup more but found herself up against an invisible wall. Gray smirked and closed in pinning her to the wall firmly. "I'll show you what you should be afraid of." Twilight shut her eyes tightly, she could feel his breath next to her face. This couldn't be happening. It was a dream, nothing more. She wanted to wake up, and that's when she felt it. Pain._

Twilight's eyes flung open. _What the hell_. Twilight felt around her bed and found her phone underneath her pillow. She went through her messages with Gray. "Who are you?" She breathed. She looked at the time, 4:00 a.m. _Geez_. She sighed and slid her phone back under the pillow. _Enough thoughts of Gray Starlight_ , she needed her sleep she thought. So with hopeful thoughts she laid her head back onto her pillow.


End file.
